The present disclosure relates to an audio illumination apparatus and a storage medium.
Generally speaking, illumination apparatuses installed in buildings are turned on/off by administrators and users. Such illumination apparatuses that are turned on when sensing guests coming in combination with motion sensors have been known as illumination apparatuses that are automatically turned on/off.
In recent years, an apparatus has been proposed that has an illumination apparatus and a speaker integrated with each other. In this way, users do not have to make room for a speaker by integrating a speaker (audio output apparatus) with an illumination apparatus, which is installed in a building in most cases. Accordingly, spaces can be effectively used.
For example, JP 2008-35133T discloses a speaker apparatus including an illumination cabinet integrally attached under a speaker cabinet that hangs from the ceiling, the speaker cabinet including multiple speakers at a substantial angle of 45 degrees such that the multiple speakers are directed toward the ceiling. The speaker apparatus receives audio signals from an audio main body, and reproduces the audio signals from the speakers included in the speaker cabinet. The speaker apparatus can provide an audio environment according to a luminous intensity of illumination by controlling an amplification level of an amplifier in conjunction with a light quantity level of the illumination. A sound volume of the speakers are hereby lowered, for example, when a listener makes a room darker than a given level in order to sleep.
JP 2002-129765A is introduced as a system for controlling an illumination and audio environment in accordance with a preference of an individual. Specifically, JP 2002-129765A discloses a control method for a work space system, the control method including controlling an illumination environment, a scent environment, and an audio environment in a private room in order to improve efficiency in the private room, in accordance with environmental conditions that have been associated in advance with an individual identification number input by the individual.